How Could You
by Broken12
Summary: Kouga ingures Kagome after she and Sango have afight about what Kouga did last time they went out... now Kagome is in the hostpital while Kouga is going to the same school as her and the rest of the gang,and Sango and Rin jion forces to make Kouga life a
1. awoke

Kagome had finally awoke from her coma. She looked around the room until everything was see-able,she paused, 'what happened' she thought ,suddenly, it became clear ,she remembered, Kouga had walked with her after a fight with Sango ,and when she went to go back Kouga and her had a fight and he shoved her into something hard. She felt the back of her head and something was there, it felt like rough little stitches. She sat up and saw that there was flowers and 'Get Well' balloons everywhere also, he dad was asleep in a chair "dad" she wispered just loud enough to wake him.

"Huh oh ,you're awake, Kagome, are you felling better?'' he asked her, she nodded and then asked for his cell phone ,her father simply handed to her and went back to sleep snoring peacefully. Kagome insantly dialed Miroku's number to tell him to bring Sango over to see her , she also, told him not to tell her a thing or she would kick his butt.Twenty minutes later she could here Sango asking where in the hell she was ,as she got closer Kagome could see she was blindfolded with Miroku pushing her forward and slowing to a stop at the door.

''We're here!'' said Miroku taking the blindfold off of Sango's face giving her a small push.

'' Kagome you're awake, I'm so sorry it's all my fault I should've not let you leave with him Please forgive me,Kagome" sobbed Sango as she walked over and gave Kagome a bear hug.''do you feel better she said about to crie some more but she held them back.

''Yea I'm okay so what happened to the freak who did this to me?'' she asked now folding her arms madly as she huffed ,and looked around the room again to cool down a little bit.

"I can't believe it but they are letting him go to school still ,but don't worry Rin and me are pontising against him for total payback you should see what a guy named Naraku did to him hold on I've got a photo of it where they feathered him what we are tring to do is make his life living hell he'll never do another thing to you so help me god" she said and handed Kagome the picture she laughed her head off.

"How did you get this picture with out Mr.Stawf seeing the flash, anyway who is Rin wait that tenth grader her and Sessomaru would make the perfect couple!"she said and smiled at her comment about the outgoing Rin and the unemotionless Sessomaru who hardly said a thing then she though about his step brother Inuyasha who was the same age as Kagome. Sango insantly saw that Kagome was deep in her thoughts about Inuyasha the guy she had a crush on Kagome had been crushing on him but didn't even know it that's why Sango was mad because Kagome blinded by a rose went with the wrong guy.

"Sorry too interupt you beautful ladys but I have to drive my lovely Sango home"said Miroku bring both Sango and Kagome back to planet Earth.Sango said goodbye and left as Kagome went back to sleep.

The next morning Kagome was able to go home but not to school yet the doctor said she need to stay off her feet for one more day. She was happy the day She missed school was a Friday , so on saturday she could go with Sango shopping. She loved to shop and all her close were way too big she had lost twethy pounds at the hostpital which made her super skiny sence she was already skiny.

At about four Sango came over and because of doctors orders they watched three movies, one was Catwoman the second one was Cowboy Bebop, and third was Saw,then they ate and Sango spent the night.Saturday they left home and went shopping when they got back they were too tried to move and had forty-five different shopping bags each.

"I guess I'll call your mom and tell her your spending the night again Sango" said Kagome as she got up from her bed which she soon recreted as she had a backach.

"Sure just one thing how did you get up"Sango giggled now sitting up smileing at Kagome when all of a sudden she was on the floor laughing after Kagome had smacked her with a pillow and then ran to call Sango's mother.

Suddenly then doorbellrang and Kagome answered and dropped the phone...Sango I'm going to kill you.Sorry cliffy please review 


	2. two kisses two couples

As Kagome opened the door she saw Inyasha standing in to doorway in a red muscle shirt and leather black pants that matched his leather jacket he was carrying three large pizzas.''Uh I am here about a call from..''he paused and read the note he had to her it said''For My Dear Future Girlfriend''Kagome stared at him then she blushed she grabbed the pizzas and put them in the floor and told him to put his hands on his ears he looked at her like she was crazy but did it anyway.

"SANGO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"she yelled as loud as she could he then removed his hands not knowing he should have kept them covered.

"WHAT?" Sango said incently as a anime halo appeared as she had a sweet smile on as if she were a angel. She gigged sweetly andthen said" besides you do love as a matter of fact..." she walked to the door and gave Inuyasha Kagome's journal and said"it' s written all over your face and journal" Inuyasha looked at her school journal as Kagome chased Sango all over the living room not knowing that Inuyasha was reading her personal journal until Inuyasha stopped her.

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow okay oh and the pizzas are on me"he said a walked to his car and sped away leave her to come to planet earth and figure out what in the hell just happened to her and how to kill sango for getting her into this mess and what"mmmm... pizza"said Sango behind her eating the free pizza that Inuyasha had gave them.

"SANGO I'm going to kill you... Right after I eat this great cheese pizza" said Kagome After she heard her stomach growl.Then it hit her"what will I wear"she said then she stared at Sango"sorry I know how bad you want to be killed but I need you to help me prepear for my date"Kagome angerly said the last part but went back to eating pizza while she thought up payback then it hit her the the prefect way Sango lookout!

The next morning went by fast Kagome had chose to go casual. She was wearing a light pink baby doll top that was strapless and capris with two inch heel sandals and she had a small heart neckless and small heart earrings.She carried a little pink pursein her left hand.It was six when the doorbell rang" Sango your mom is here" Kagome watched as Sango Opened the door to an ambush Miroku grabbed Sango threw her over his sholder and took her to his car while Sango sreamed over and over again that she was going to kill Kagome when she got back,Kagome was on the floor laughing her head off knowing Sango meant every word.

Later around seven fifty Inuyasha drove up and rang the doorbell it was time for the date Kagome walked outside to Inuyashas car and got in. They then went to a restrant called Tang's Garden. Inuyasha let Kagome order then when the food araved they talked and ate.

"Thanks for the pizzas I'm sorry my friend did such thing, I hope it didn't cost your job" Kagome said shyly truely hopeing he didn't lose his job she would kill herself if he did that would be a real nice way to date someone make them lose their job then go out with them Sango was crazy Kagome couldn't believe she did that 'I mean is Sango crazy of course she is she's Sango duh it says it right there Sango is crazy' thought Kagome as she looked in to Inuyasha's eyes felling her heart melt over his hot amber eyes and silver hair.

After dinner they walked down the street and stopped at a bench by the sidewalk and staredat the full moon,suddenly they faced each other both leaning forward their lips touch bringing a soft warm passnate kiss. They both pulled away and blushed.

Awww...a nice quiet dinner with my honey thought a man at the other side of the room when all of a sudden...bang...wham...''pervert'' yelled Sango as a huge bump formed on Miroku's head as chased Sango out the door sence he all ready payed before he stepped in front of her and looked really hurt and bowwed his head and said he was sorry and just to prove it he got so duck tape out and said to tape upe his hands so he wouldn't do it again this made Sango laugh and she even kissed him and let him explore her mouth which was very unexpeaded. After that they walked down the sidewalk and saw...dud du dud do 


	3. butterfly kisses

Miroku and Sango were walking down the sidewalk when they saw guess who kissing !" Kagome so how was your date?" said again angel evil Sango as the eighteen year olds pulled from their nice little kiss and blushed.

"Sango shut the hell up oh and I can see you had fun too the way Miroku has his arm around you" Kagome said madly because Sango had ruined her perfect kiss she was in commbat mode ready to fire off any comment"so was it a french or just lips?"asked Kagome evilly knowing Miroku would answer it.

"A very good french kiss if I do say so myelmmmfff mmmff" he couldn't finsh the last part cause Sango covered his mouth and blushed as she stared at Kagome.

''We will leave now see ya at school" Sango said evilly thinking of a way to get her back at school the next day as she left with Miroku down the street.

''So did you like our little kiss?" asked a smirking Inuyasha as he helped her get up from the bench and back to where he left his car.

Kagome blushed and hit him slightly over the head to make him go "oww..." as she yelled "you jerk!" while she wagged her butt to show him what he would miss.The car ride home was quiet as they got to her house. She got out and said goodbye after kissing him on the cheek then she ran to the door and checked her messages see there wasn't one she picked up the phone and called Sango to fill her in on every detail before going to sleep.

The next morning she awoke to her alarm clock and took a shower ,got dressed and drove to school.Once there Hojo who had crushed on her forever greeted her and told her that Sango had filled him in about her waking up which made Kagome fell the need to kill Sango as the Hobo pest problem went with her every where until she had to use the bathroom there she ran into Kikyo staring at her face until Kagome walked in.

"Uh hone a little pointed stay away from Inuyasha he's mine" said Kikyo as Kagome entered the bathroom to get away from Hobo boy.She stared at Kikyo as she went in to I'll kill that bitch mode.

"Keep your little bitchy mouth shut or else I will kill the fucking crap out of you and watch as you suffer a slow and painful death and who said Inuyasha was a item and who said he was yours for that matter whore" yelled Kagome as she gave Kikyo a prepare to die look and shot her the bird and left.'Well time to kill Sango now how to do it' thought Kagome when suddenly Inuyasha popped up and kissed as she instaatly melted out of her thoughts of killing Sango and in to his arms and being mesmerizied she opened her mouth and let his tounge slip in then it stopped and she wished it didn't until...

"Hey wrech want to go see a movie?" he said with a smirk knowing he was going to get hit which he did.

"Is that how you asked out Kikyo?"she said with anger and sadness both she started to cry into his chest remebering what Kikyo said. Inuyasha hugged her back he hated when girls cried it made him fell guilty espally when the girl he loved cried.

"What your the first girl I ever went out with besides that I have something to show you that may chear you up I made useing my year book come on" he said helping her into his car and driving to his house.When they got there he took her to the back yard where a huge picture of Kikyo hung on a piece of metal to catch the bullets there was holes everywhere in her face.Kagome laughed as Inuyasha handed her a pistol and told her to go ahead as he grabbed a gun and they shot the picture to pieces and put the guns back and looked at their fine work.

"That was fun and now I know you do hate Kikyo like me!"said Kagome as the lovers layed on the grass while Kagome roled over ontop of Inuyasha grabbed the collar of his shirt and wrapped her legs around his and pulled in for a kiss but was interupted by the song naugty girl playing in the front yard.

"Sessomaru is home just great and I was about to get a kiss"whined Inuyasha as Kagome giggled at his remark.

The door opened as Sessomaru walked throught to see why Inuyasha wasn't inside pestering him then he saw his little brother had fanally met his match as he watched as Kagome westled Inuyasha trying to keep Inuyasha from pining her to the ground and giving her butterfly kisses on her neck. "Okay I give"she said as she let Inuyasha pull her in to a sweet kiss.Sessomaru sighed he laughed at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome stuck into a twisted prezel around each other. They blushed as they saw Sessomaru watching them as they got unstuck from the prezel

"So little brother you found your match I believe" Sessomaru chuckled until a shoe hit his head..."oww" said Sessomaru and then he fainted.

" I can't believe you did that"


	4. oww

"I can't believe you did that"said Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome who had hit Sessomaru with her shoe and knocked him out. Inuyasha dragged his step brother to the couch to make it seem that what happened was that Sessomaru had another hangover and had fainted on the couch again.

" Do you think will he buy the hangover story with that shoe print on his eye?" asked Kagome as she put on the shoe she threw at Sessomaru's head on.

"No that's why we're leaveing I'll deal with him when I get home" said alittle annoyed Inuyasha as he suddenly swept up Kagome and walked to his car and put her in while giving her a small sweet kiss as he said "bersides he interupted our kiss" then drove away.

The next day at school Kagome was walking to english when all of a sudden Kouga appeared as she backed into a locker tring her best not to look scared ,but it was impossible she even choking up tears as he put his hand up to her cheek makeing her close to cring. "It's allright I just wanted to say I'm sorry Ijust couldn't keep cool Istill love you and was wondering if we're still together"softly said Kouga waiting for a answer.

"No I'm sorry but.."she started to cry and then out of no where he slapped her as hard as he could.

" I loved you Kagome and you said no! I don't get you I mean I really love noo..Kagome I didn't mean that I'm sorry" he said about to help her up as he just realized what he had just done.Kagome was on the floor cring when all of a sudden she saw a blurry figure punch Kouga in the face and as she wiped her tears away she saw Inuyasha had been her rescuer. Just then the english teacher who was going to look for Kagome sence everyone said they had saw her today,had saw Inuyasha punch Kouga and saw Kagome cring on the floor.

"Kagome go to the couseler Inuyasha you may go to class or comfort Kagome sence it seems you rescued her but in a little while you will have to take punishment for a fight on school ground I'm sorry but I'll try to get him to go light on you and as for you Kouga go to Mr.Little's office now!"said Mrs.Kaeda walking back to teach her class before the bell rang, while Kagome and Inuyasha went to the couseler which told them to take a few days away and try to keep cool and have fun Inuyasha was surpised he was out of school too. While they left Kouga had to go to A-school for a while until they thought Kagome was better.

When Kagome left her and Inuyasha decided to go to 'The Dot' when there was a Kearoke machine and it was kaeroke Thursday and there was a single contest and a couple contest Kagome entered her self in the single contest and then on a fake bathroom break she entered her and Inuyasha in couple's contest ."Well next is Kagome and she will sing..." the woman who was running the place read the paper and was shocked"guys get you're gaga eyes out come here Kagome"she said with alot of excitement as she wispered something in Kagome ear and turned back to the crowd " guys she said yes she'll sing a song that is all our favorites" Inuyasha looked around and saw that all of the people there were clapping their hands as Kagome walked over to a machine bull and held a microphone in one hand as she put on a cool cowboy hat and held the as it started to move"give up Kagome will sing 'Redneck Woman' by Gretchen Wilson" said the woman as Kagome started as the bull was moveing slowly at the time she started

Well I ain't never been the Barbie Doll type

No I can't swig that sweet champagne

I'd rather drink beer all night

In a tavern or in a honky tonk

Or on a 4 wheel tailgate

I've got poster on my wall of

Skynyrd,Kid,and Strait

Some people look down on me but I don't give a rip

I'll stand there barefoot in my own front yard

with a baby on my hip cause

I'm a redneck woman I ain't no high class broad

I'm just a product of my raisin' I say say hay ya'll and yee haw

suddenly the bull got faster while Kagome sung

And I keep my cristmas lights on

my front porch

sorry guy this song is way to long if you want to hear it e-mail me at and I'll do what I can sorry

As the song was about to end suddenly the bull wen't so fast that Kagome went flying throught the air and fell on guess who? Inuyasha caught Kagome but was brought back in to his chair quickly pulling Kagome into his lap as she kept singing and when it was finally over everyone clapped when all of the sudden..."Oh no ...


End file.
